Devil's Torture Chamber
Devil's Torture Chamber is the eighth episode of the third season of the television series Runaways. Synopsis Nico convinces Cloak and Dagger to take the Runaways to the Dark Dimension to save Alex, but it's Alex who ends up saving them all. Plot Nico Minoru initially mistakens Cloak and Dagger, who have arrived in the Hostel, for servants of Morgan le Fay, but eventually understand that they can help her to access the Dark Dimension where Alex Wilder is still trapped. They agree to help her, but the three of them first have to rescue the other Runaways after being told by Janet Stein, whose consciousness was artificially preserved in the Healing Algorithm. They teleport inside Wizard Headquarters and save the Runaways and some members of PRIDE, ending Geoffrey Wilder's possession by le Fay in the process. Cloak teleports the Runaways inside the Dark Dimension and they decide to carry on and rescue Alex despite most of them being deprived of powers. Unlike their first journey in the dimension, all the teenagers remain together and locate the prison where Alex is detained. In this prison, Alex is guarded by a ruthless recreation of Darius Davis, who wants him to kill someone, while a recreation of Catherine Wilder advises Alex against it as to not becoming a criminal like his parents. The Runaways are chased by men sent by Davis, while Alex refuses to obey him. The Runaways find themselves in a dead end as AWOL threatens them, but they are saved by Quinton the Great, who warns them that le Fay wants to capture Minoru and retrieve the Staff of One. The Runaways require Quinton's help in infiltrating the prison and he reluctantly accepts, but he is killed shortly after the Runaways enter the prison. During the mission, Chase Stein befriends Cloak, while Dagger voices her concerns about Minoru to Karolina Dean. Gert Yorkes encounters a monstrous recreation of a child Molly Hernandez, forcing Cloak to teleport away with Chase and Gert in another part of the prison. Minoru and Dagger argue about what to do next, as Dagger refuses to leave Cloak behind. Grabbing Minoru's wrist, Dagger reads through her hopes of marrying Dean and decides to trust her, although Minoru is enraged that Dagger read her mind. Yorkes grows even more disturbed about Hernandez, and abruptly asks Cloak to get her our of the Dark Dimension so she can return to her adoptive sister. Cloak refuses, stating that he might not be able to bring back the others afterwards. Yorkes grabs his arm in an attempt to hold him back, enabling Cloak to read her fears of seeing Hernandez, Stein and Old Lace being in danger. The three teenagers then flee from Davis' men and end up locked in a room filled with soldiers. Minoru, Dean and Dagger eventually see Yorkes and Chase fighting against Davis' soldiers in another building. Using the power of the Staff of One, they rejoin their friends and fight their enemies, until a zombified Quinton arrives and announces that he will kill them all. Deprived of the Staff of One after being disarmed, Minoru instructs Dagger to throw her a Lightforce blade, which solidifies in Minoru's hand. Minoru uses this weapon to stab Quinton, causing him to vanish. Meanwhile, Alex is forced by Davis to watch his friends' struggle. Davis offers Alex a choice: he can either kill Catherine and be allowed to walk free with his friends, or he can take the risk of his friends being killed if he does not embrace his dark nature. Alex reluctantly chooses the first option and stabs Catherine with a shiv given to him by Davis. Davis keeps his promise, and releases the Runaways from the door in which they were locked in. The Runaways find Alex and they prepare to leave the dimension; however, Dagger touches Alex's hand and is disturbed by the vision of his hopes: him standing alone, wielding the powers of all the other Runaways. Dagger sees this as a problem and recommends sending Alex back, but the Runaways decide to trust Alex, who claims that the vision was distorted due to his long stay in the Dark Dimension. The Runaways then part ways with Cloak and Dagger, who suggest that next time the Runaways will help them as they did. Before they leave, Dagger advises Minoru to keep the weapon they created together close to herself, while Yorkes admit to Cloak that she still has feelings for Chase. The Runaways then decide to find Hernandez who, unbeknownst to them, has been captured by the Coven of le Fay and is forced to undergo a strange ritual in which her eyes glow green instead of their usual yellow color. Cast Main Cast: *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder (dream) *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean (archive footage) *Clarissa Thibeaux as Xavin (credit only) *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru (archive footage) *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru (archive footage) Guest Stars: *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *John Ales as Quinton the Great *Myles Bullock as Anthony Wall/AWOL *Scarlett Byrne as Bronwyn *Emily Alabi as Cassandra *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis (dream) *Evelyn Angelos as Young Molly Hernandez (dream) *Tom McComas as Soldier #7 (uncredited) *Ryan Eatherton as Dark Dimension Guard (uncredited) *Nicole Wolf as Destiny Gonzalez (archive footage) (uncredited) *Granville Anes as Curtis Stein (dream; archive footage) (uncredited) *Rachel Ryals as Young Tandy Bowen (archive footage) (uncredited) *Maceo Smedley III as Young Tyrone Johnson (archive footage) (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **Hostel **Wizard Headquarters **Yorkes Residence (flashback) **Wilder Mansion (flashback) **Gordon Hotel (flashback) **Church of Gibborim Executive Office (mentioned) *Multiverse **Dark Dimension *New Orleans, Louisiana (flashback) **St. Theresa's Church (mentioned) * , Louisiana (flashback) **Roxxon Gulf Platform (flashback) *Tibet, China (mentioned) *Roxxon Gas Station (mentioned) *London, England (mentioned) *Massachusetts (mentioned) ** (mentioned) Events *Morgan le Fay's Campaign **Rescue at the Wizard Headquarters **Infiltration into the Dark Dimension *Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform (flashback) *Rite of Blood (flashback) *Kidnapping of Alex Wilder (flashback) *Assassination of Darius Davis (flashback) *Assassination of Catherine Wilder (mentioned) Items *Staff of One *Darkforce *Lightforce *Crow Necklace *WizGlass *Darkhold *Nico Minoru's Dagger *Fistigons (vision) *X-Ray Specs (vision) *'' '' (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans *Gibborim *Loa (mentioned) Creatures * **Old Lace * (dream) * s (mentioned) Organizations *Runaways *PRIDE *Wizard *Coven *Roxxon Corporation (mentioned) *Church of Gibborim (mentioned) Mentioned *Morgan le Fay *Alphona * * * Music References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Episodes